


Failed

by Tseng



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseng/pseuds/Tseng
Summary: In all the years he had been a Turk, never once had he failed a mission. Now with the death of Zack that placed two huge blemishes on his record. Blemishes that no amount of redacting or coverup could ever remove from him... not when it had meant the death of the man he loved and the boy they both viewed as a son.Based on Brilcrist wumptober Grief.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Tseng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Failed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brilcrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilcrist/gifts).



> Based on Brilcrist wumptober artwork "Grief"

_Not again...._

Leather clad fingers tightened around the company issued phone, the glass starting to crack under the pressure. The screen flashed, the message distorting as the cracks extended across the entirety of the glass screen, the words illegible to even the most keen eye. 

Not that it mattered, the words were seared into his mind

He had failed again… 

Taking an involuntary step back, the back of his thigh pressed in against the hard metal edge of his desk. The cold of the steel easily felt through the thick fabric of his pants, a bitter reminder in that moment of where he stood. 

He should have been out there, not bound to this desk. Shackled by the master he had scorned for years but still willingly obeyed. All he had been able to do was stand back and hope those under him were able to save the young boy _He_ had cared for so deeply, like the son they had never been able to have. 

Slowly the phone slipped from numb fingers striking the hard metal floor. The sound of shattering glass painfully loud in the eerily silent office. 

How was it that he had gone his entire career in the Turks without failing a single mission, except for the two that mattered the most?

Allowing anger to show for the first time in years, the young Director brought his fist down hard against the cold steel desk top.

The flare of pain from the action had him biting the inside of his lip, the action allowing other emotions that had been shoved down deep to resurface. Bowing his head the bitter taste of blood filled his mouth as his teeth managed to cut through his bottom lip. 

_No damn it!_

He had not shed a single tear in the six years since that day, since he lost _Him._

By Leviathan how pathetic was he!? A shaking hand rose to cover his face at the thought. How even now, after all these years he couldn’t even call the man he called husband by his name. He couldn’t… no matter how hard he tried, hearing the name leave his lips even in his own mind proved debilitating. 

The pressure building behind his eyes had him lower his head more. Feeling something against his cheek he slowly lowered his hand, dark eyes being met with equally dark silk strands. 

_He_ had always loved his hair. 

How many hours had they sat in their living room at the complex, his husband simply running his fingers through the dark strands as they watched the newest horror movie. 

Zack had on a mission once asked absently why Wutain men never cut their hair. 

_“Only criminals have their hair cut… or if you have brought a very great dishonor upon your family. Often those two run hand in hand.”_

Those had been the words he had spoken to him. 

Almost as if on auto, leather clad fingers gathered all the dark hair at the top of his head. The other reaching into his belt withdrawing one of the many hidden blades there. 

He had failed them both… failed to save his husband from the demons his mind had created due to ShinRa... had failed to save Zack from the same monsters that had driven his husband to suicide. 

It didn’t even dawn on him that he had moved until he felt the sudden lightness at the back of his skull. Lowering his hands, the blade clattered to the ground loudly. Beside it strands of black hair landed at a far slower rate. 

He had disgraced his family, himself.. And more importantly... 

“Angeal…” 

The name came out as broken as he felt in that moment. Tilting his head back towards the ceiling, the tears started to fall for the first time since that day. 

So lost in the grief he finally allowed himself to feel he didn’t even hear a second figure enter the room. The young blond standing on the other side of the desk, well trained mask in place to cover the shock at what he was seeing before him. 

Wordlessly, Rufus stepped around the desk, coming to stand beside him and well within his eyesight. He had no wish to startle a highly trained assassin. 

Taking the nearly limp hand of his Director and mentor, the young vice president pulled him away from desk. This was no place for the man to finally grieve.

**Author's Note:**

> So this struck me out of no where, and I apologies if the beginning and end sound like two completely different people wrote it also with how incredibly short it is. The beginning I struggled through some of the worst writers block ever. It's one I have been battling for years now and i'm happy to get out what I did. It may not be a Snowday or Donum Deae.. but hey! i'm writing again!! I think finding the right song helped. I had Taemin - 2 kids on repeat the entire time.


End file.
